Is the other world THAT GOOD looking?
by Vampire-Mistress
Summary: Zell meets another guy who looks like him except...better? Tidus and Zell friendship! Tidus is from FFX and he gets stuck at another game. Will he survive? You bet he will!!! Please R&R or else...
1. Cat Fight!!!

I don't own anything except...my soul  
  
It's a little something with Tidus from FFX and Zell..  
I might make it longer if people R&R.  
  
The short blonde walked out the Training Center. Singing a   
Pink song called "Get this party started"  
  
Zell- I'm coming out so you better get this party started!"  
Then he noticed that all the girls was looking at another guy.  
Including the one girl that works in the libaray with the pigtails.  
Zell-Ok, kool it Zell. He's proberly just a new guy. When they   
relieze that I'm done training they'll come back...I think.  
So he walked over to see the "new guy". The new guy was tall  
with blonde hair.It kind of looked like Zells but not so spik   
New Guy- Hi,I'm from FFX. Ya'know Zanarka   
When Zell finally walked up to were everyone was...he was..  
jealous cause' the "new guy" was always in FMV form.  
  
Zell: Ok, so what if he has looks...I bet he dosen't have   
personalty like mine.  
Girl#1- He is so hot!  
Girl#2- Hey he's mine!!!  
Girl#1-That's what you think...  
Girl#2- You little   
Girl #2 couldn't complete her sentence because she got her   
a** kicked by Girl #1...She is now dead...  
  
Zell walked right in front of the New Guy.  
Zell:Who are you?  
New Guy:I'm Tidus from FFX. People here dosen't know what Aeons are  
and where Spira is.   
Zell:Ok, Tidus you are freaking me out but, you proberly got  
bumped in the head or something. So I'm going to show you  
around. Ok?  
Tidus:Ok, but I know for a fact I didn't get bumped in the head.  
Plus, how can you explain how my face looks different then everyone   
Zell was raising one eyebrow trying to think of something...  
  
Zell:Maybe you...got a plastic face? I know lots of girls who  
had surgerey. Like...Squall!  
Tidus was making a confused face. Zell and Tidus noticed how much  
they looked a lot a like!   
Tidus:Wait a minute! You look like me!!! You bastard...maybe I didn't  
get plastic surgerey but you did!!! To look like me!  
  
Zell:Now hold on a second...since you lost your mine! Maybe it's  
the other way around!  
Zell and Tidus was staring at eachother. I think they were...doing  
the head and snap thing.  
Zell:Your jealous because my hair is more spiked up then yours!  
Tidus:No, your jealous because my hair is flake free!  
  
Then, Squall came in the middle of them fighting.  
  
Squall:What is it now. Damm it I have a Garden to run!   
Zell was pointing at Tidus.  
Zell:He started it!  
Tidus:Liar!!! You LIAR!!  
Squall was very...angr  
Squall:Hey, Zell the lunch bell rang and Tidus follow me.   
Zell ran to the Cafeteria.   
Tidus:Ok, I'll follow you.  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Sorry for spacing too much...but I think it's  
easyer to read it. This chapter wasn't as funny because it WAS  
the first chap. but I PROMISE you if you people like it  
I'll make another chapter full of humor!!!  
Zells_Gurl 


	2. Wild teens..

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! I made a new cuz the other one was too short.  
  
While Zell was complaining about the hotdogs. Squall was leading   
the way to his office with Tidus following.  
Tidus:So...you own this place?  
Squall looked away sadly.  
Squall: Yes, well sort of. I don't see it like that, I see it like   
a big family.  
Tidus: What's up with you?  
Squall: I wished I knew that earlyer in my life.  
Tidus: Don't be such a drama queen!  
Squall: Dra-Dramaqueen?  
Tidus looked at Squall with a shocking face.   
Tidus: What world do you live in?  
Squall raised an eyebrow.  
Squall: What world do "you" live in?  
Tidus: I-live-in-"Spira".  
  
Tidus said in a Dr.Evil voice. Squall and Tidus FINALLY made it to  
Squall's office. Squall walked to his chair and sat in it. He spinned  
he's chair to face his back at Tidus.  
Tidus: What did ya did that for?  
Squall: Special effects...  
Tidus: Whatever. I wanna know how I got here!?  
Squall: Does it look like I know? I'm as confused as you are.  
Tidus: Do you know what an Aeon is?  
Squall: No, sorry but do you know what a GF is?  
Tidus was doing a pose.  
Tidus: Yes, I do in matter of fact I have one back home.  
Squall: Oh really? We don't have Aeons here.  
Tidus: Then, what do you summon? Pokemon??!!  
Squall: We sommon GF's. GF's fight for us sometimes.  
Tidus: Wait a second!!! Your GF fight for you?  
Squall turned his chair until he saw Tidus face to face, man to man,  
amigo to amigo!  
Tidus: Dude, what's your problem?  
Squall: Don't you know your in the wrong game!?  
Tidus: I'm in the wrong game!? Wow, this IS too werid...  
Tidus stood there motionless.  
Zell opened the door.  
Zell: So... what's up with the statue over there? I like it!  
Tidus: I'll never see her again. Yuna...  
Zell stared at Tidus.  
Zell: I neverd had a girlfriend and look at me! I turned out to be  
a hot, smart, sexy, young, strong...oh sorry but you know what I mean.  
Tidus looked at Zell. He saw Zell's tattoo it was the weridest tattoo   
he ever saw. Those shoes were ok but, his pants wasn't.  
Tidus ran out the door. He didn't know were he was going but... who did???  
Zell: Wild teenagers. What can you do with them?  
Zell said shrugging his shoulder's.  
Squall: I know!! Set them on FIRE!!!  
  
A/N: please R&R thank you!!!! 


	3. Conversation

A/N: New Chap. Hope ya'all like it! you better...I made this one  
A LOT longer and not spaced too much. I noticed how muched it really sucked!!!  
and if someone is showing action it will start with ~`~ ok?  
~`~ Tidus was running towards a wall...with Linkin Park song   
"Runaway" playing in the backround because Nida was playing   
the radio out loud...~`~  
Tidus: I love this song!!!  
~`~BUMP~`~  
~`~ Tidus fell on the ground! How surprising!!!  
Tidus said something in a whisper while pointing a finger up.   
It sounded like...~`~  
Tidus: I promise Lulu I won't go under the bow!  
~`~ Zell ran to Tidus but he stepped on his face.~`~  
Zell: Sorry! Oh wait a minute, I mean that's what you get for  
annoying me.  
~`~Tidus got up.~`~  
Tidus: Dude! Leave me alone.  
~`~Tidus was looking at the floor...~`~  
Zell: I'm gonna help you find a way home somehow...  
Tidus: Why???  
Zell: Because Squall told me too. He told me that even an idiot like.  
me could find a way.  
~`~Zell patted Tidus back, doing his famous grin.~`~  
Tidus: I don't wanna go back yet. I want to get to know to place.  
Zell: OK!!! This will be very humoring.  
Tidus: Let's start now!  
~`~ Riona walked past Zell and Tidus. She was waving at Zell and Tidus.  
Of couse...she was walking in slow motion in Tidus's eyes.~`~  
Tidus: Who's she?!  
Zell: Don't try. She's takin.  
~`~Tidus looked at Zell.~`~  
Tidus: By who?  
Zell: Squall.  
~`~ Tidus was laughing so hard he was walking backwards. He was   
walking towards the Dorm hall....he was laughing so hard he  
fell...again.~`~  
Tidus: Oh my GOD!!! HA! Your kidding RIGHT!? You have to be!!!  
~`~Zell walked to Tidus.~`~  
Zell: I'm not joking!  
~`~ Zell helped Tidus get up.~`~  
Tidus: Dude, that MUST SUCK!!!  
Zell: Not really. I'm not a girl crazy person.  
~`~Tidus did that shocking face again...~`~  
Zell: I just think It's stupid to "fall" in love.  
Tidus: Why???  
Zell: It's a long story. But hey! Let me show you my dorm!  
Tidus: OK!  
~`~Zell was going to his dorm until..  
LibraryGirl: Hey...umm do you..uhh want to go to library fest?  
~`~Tidus and Zell looked at eachother at the same time. Tidus was  
nodding towards the library girl.~`~  
Library Girl: So...it's not like you need to get dressed or go with  
me-  
~`~She got cut off by Mr.Hookup over there... Tidus was putting his  
hand over Zell lips.~`~  
Tidus: He'll LOVE to go with you!! RIGHT?  
~`~Tidus moved his hand up and down to make Zell nod "yes".~`~  
Tidus: What's your name?  
Library Girl: My name is Mya.  
Tidus: What time should Zell pick ya up?  
Mya:: 8'o clock!!!  
Zell: Ge-or-and-o-me!  
~`~ Mya waved bye to the two idiots. Tidus removed his hand  
off of Zell's lips.~`~  
Zell: I'm gonna-  
Tidus: No, need to thank me!  
Zell: Whatever. It's not like it's a real date.  
Tidus: That's what you think...  
Zell: Let's go to my dorm. It's right there.  
~`~ They ran to his Dorm door. Zell opened the door with his  
key. DuH!  
Tidus: Wow, nice room.  
Zell: Nice??? Don't you mean frickin awsome!!!?  
Tidus: No...NICE!  
Zell: You must be mistakened it's frickin awsome.  
Tidus: No, no, you are surely troubled it's NICE!  
Zell: Whatever! You suck!  
Tidus: You suck!  
Zell: You loser!  
Tidus:You suck hotdogs!  
Zell: Oh no, you didn't!!!  
Tidus: Yes, I did!!!!!!  
Zell: No, YOU DIDN'T!!!  
Tidus: This is getting boring...  
Zell: Yeah your right.  
Tidus: HA!!! I made you say I'm right!  
Zell: Wait!!! You bastard!  
~`~ They started fighting and guess what...Zell won.~`~  
Zell: I won!  
~`~ Tidus was crying~`~  
Tidus: I'm crying.  
~`~ The song called " Pretty Fly for a White Guy" came on  
because Nida and his radio again...  
Zell: I'm pretty fly for a strong guy!!!  
~`~ Tidus kicked Zell's lil a**~`~  
Tidus: I'm gonna kick your lil ass!!!  
~`~ Zell got his fist up~`~  
Zell: I have my fist up!  
~`~ Zell is picking his nose~`~  
Zell: I'm picking my nose- HEY!  
~`~ HAHAHAHAHA...HA!   
Zell: You suck..you writer.  
~`~ Sorry, Zelly welly~`~  
Zell: It's ok!  
~`~ Tidus looked around~`~  
Tidus: Who are you talking to?  
Zell: My head...  
Tidus: Let's have a PAR-TAY!!!  
Zell: Umm....ok but, don't think we'll have one everyday.  
Tidus: Why?  
Zell: I have a job to do.  
Tidus: Oh ok.  
Zell: Let's go find a place to have one.  
Tidus: I heard Nida had a big room.  
Zell: Who's Nida?  
Tidus: I don't know. I heard this girl talking about it.  
Zell: I wonder how she knew...  
~`~ Tidus and Zell laughed~`~  
Tidus: We should look around first.  
Zell: Yeah. What time should it be? 7:30-1:00!!!  
Tidus: Hell yeah!!! Is it ok with the author?  
~`~ Tidus was raised his eyebrow~`~  
Joanna: Ok!!! This will be very fun and very...conterversy...  
Zell: Really?   
Joanna: You'll find out...  
Tidus: Who should we invite???  
Joanna: Everybody!  
Tidus: Yeah, ok.But we need to know where to have a party.  
Joanna: You guys for go find a place while I go find the people.  
Zell: Ok.  
~`~ Zell and Tidus walked out the door~`~  
A/N: Ok! The reveiwer's of my story get to be in the next chapter  
if they want too. And hopefully they will...or else! Just Kidding.  
Anyway plz reveiw if you want to be there!!! 


	4. A/N

A/N: Sorry people but, Ive been REALLY busy cuz im going on a vacation  
so hope u guys will be ok with it and I promise that when I come back  
I'll upload maybe 3 chapters! So...enjoy your...something!!! 


	5. This is going to be the shortest chapter

A/N: I'll understand if you hate me...but don't hate the story!!! I'm very sorry.  
  
Zell and Tidus walked out of the dorm, they were very...hyper.  
Zell: I wanna look for a place to par-tay without getting in soooo much trouble!!  
Tidus: You guys get in trouble???  
Zell:Yup, and it really,really,really sucks!!!!  
~`~Zell started shadow boxing~`~  
Tidus:Umm..................................................  
Zell: What?  
Tidus: Can I...or umm... you maybe...please...get me...a date?  
Zell: Why?  
Tidus: Because, it's hard to dance alone. Well, not REALLY but STILL it would  
be really NICE to get a DATE.  
Zell: I guess...  
Tidus:THANK YOU!!!!!!  
~`~Tidus proberly had the biggest smile right now. Meanwhile we get back to Mya.  
She's in her dorm...thinking about You-Know-Who~`~  
Mya: Zell...asked me! He asked me out!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! I never thought he would.  
What would I wear? What would I say? How can I talk!?   
~`~ Mya was throwing clothes out of her closet making a big mess. She was also,   
looking at her reflection in the mirror. She then reliezed this was the ONLY chance   
she'll get to talk to Zell Dincht!   
Mya: Why do I even bother? I barely know the guy. So what if I know ALL his classes and his  
underwear size???   
~`~ Mys thought for a second~`~  
Mya: How do I know his underwear size?!  
  
A/N:: Sorry but my evil sisters want to get the internet, but I'll update   
tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
